


When you took me in (absolve my sins).

by NamidaTaichou



Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Demon of the East Blue, Hair Pulling, M/M, Mentions of the rest of the crew - Freeform, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Sanji knows how to bring his boi back, Smut, Storeroom Sex, let make that clear, minor blood, not set at any particular time, post battle sex, sex with emotion, smut with feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamidaTaichou/pseuds/NamidaTaichou
Summary: It wasn’t the injuries that had Sanji’s eyebrows furrowed, lips pressed thin into a grimace, it was the swordsman himself. Along with that damn bandana still tied around his head, only Wado had been pulled from his mouth and safely returned to her sheath. His two remaining blades still drawn, held up as if ready to strike again.or Zoro has some trouble with shaking off the aftermath of a battle and Sanji is always there for his Moss head.





	When you took me in (absolve my sins).

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic in a looooooong time that I've finish and I've started a whole new profile to go along with it. 
> 
> Any way this was inspired byt the song Calm Me Down by Mother Mother so go give that a listen if you so please. I hope you enjoy!

The sound of thunder grew distant as the lion lead ship sailed away from the burning wreckage of a small but well manned marine fleet. Thick plumes of smoke joined dark heavy clouds that covered the sky. The accompanying downpour masked the pants of exertion of the crew on the Thousand Sunny as it hit its strong wood. The rain water mixed with the blood that spattered the deck, diluting it to an almost pink colour, helping to wash it away. The cook of the ship watched as the rain trailed the blood across the deck, a lit cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. Franky would no doubt hose the deck down properly, right after he finished refueling himself and tending to the rips in his monomer skin.

Sanji scanned the deck for his crew, all battered and bruised but alive, still out on the deck despite the rain. Chopper was pushing through the exhaustion in his bones to tenderly examine a deep gash on Usopp’s upper arm curtsey of a rival sniper. Robin’s bruised arms delicately crossed as she sprouting several arms to help Franky reweave and replace loose ropes that had been damaged in the storm. Nami sat with an ice pack against her ankle. Her head laid upon Usopp’s shoulder, ready to be checked up on next with heavy eyes. Navigating through the storm while providing backup with her Climact was beginning to catch up with her. Their captain laid in the centre of the grass, chest heaving from the overuse of his second gear, steam still drifting faintly from his skin. The bright grin still on his face despite the blood running from his hairline as he praised Brook for trapping hundreds of marines with his Soul Solid. The skeleton bore a few cracks in his bones, his afro in disarray and he would have to throw out that jacket but laughed along with his captain regardless.

Sanji himself stood steadily on weary feet, as his eyes sought out the remaining member of the crew, frowning when he spotted a bandana instead of the mossy green hair on the front deck. His footsteps purposely heavy as his climbed the steps up towards the swordsman, loud enough to be heard over the rain. His gaze studied the man. His robe, as usual for a fight, was shucked off his shoulder and dangling around his waist. It allowed Sanji to see a ugly bruise forming along his left side. A few cuts and bruises littered his chest, none of them life threatening. Blood trickled down his chin from a split lip, more smudges of the fluid graced his skin though Sanji was willing to bet that most of it belonged to the swordsman’s opponents.

It wasn’t the injuries that had Sanji’s eyebrows furrowed, lips pressed thin into a grimace, it was the swordsman himself. Along with that damn bandana still tied around his head, only Wado had been pulled from his mouth and safely returned to her sheath. His two remaining blades still drawn, held up as if ready to strike again. Sanji allowed his observation Haki to push outward around them and once he detected no danger his frown only deepened. He watched as Zoro turned to him, his steel eye narrowed with the focus of a fight and the piercing gaze would have sent shivers coursing through Sanji if he wasn’t accustomed to this look in the other’s eye, (if he didn’t trust this demon in front of him). The gaze didn’t waver as Zoro nodded almost imperceptibly at Sanji before sheathing his swords with a clink, fingers lingering on their hilts before he started for the back of the ship. Sanji inhaled a deep breath before exhaling slowly, cursing under his breath as he flicked his mostly forgotten cigarette over the railing before following in Zoro’s footsteps.

* * *

 

His back was shoved into the wall as soon as his stepped through the threshold of the storage room Zoro had chosen. There was no time to recover from the sudden movement as Zoro’s mouth was on his with a bruising force, teeth biting into his bottom lip. Sanji gasped from the sharp pain, allowing Zoro to slip his tongue past parted lips. Sanji briefly wondered if his lips were being smeared with blood as the familiar coppery tang dancing across his taste buds and what it said about him that he was not as disturbed by the idea as he should be. Almost as if the swordsman could sense his wandering mind, a strong hand tangled it’s fingers into his hair and pulled. Hard. Sanji hissed as his head followed the motion, Zoro not missing a step as he moved his mouth to Sanji’s neck as it laid bare in front of him. #

He grazed his teeth down the length of Sanji’s adam apple, his other hand unbuttoning his dress shirt with a focused determination. Sanji focused on the feel of the other’s mouth exploring the expanse of his neck, groaning low when Zoro bit down on the junction of his neck. Hard enough for the skin to break as Zoro pushed the shirt off his shoulder. The roughness of Zoro’s finger pad against his nipple ripped a low moan out of the cook’s throat, his back arching involuntarily in an attempt to increase the pressure but Zoro’s hand continued it’s descent.

Sanji barely had time to mourn as Zoro ripped the leather of his belt with brute strength as Zoro wasted no time undoing his pants and pushing them down. Zoro ground the palm of his hand into Sanji’s hardening cock, his hips bucked forward into the feeling despite the roughness of the motion. The pressure was probably on the wrong side of too much but the force of it had Sanji’s lips parted in a ragged moan. Opening his eyes, he glanced down at the swordsman’s face and fought the urge to moan again.

Those eyes, shadowed by that damn bandana still tied around his head, had not lost their dangerous glint. Eyes of a demon capable of causing marines’ legs to shake, their bravery to waver but Sanji stood firm, always stood firm against the cold steel eyes that spoke of danger and bloodthirst. He smirked as a single eye flicked up to meet his own. Watched as it sharpened into a piercing glare and nostrils flared dangerously with rage.

“Turn around” An order delivered as a growl and one Sanji could not disobey. Another day, another place and he would have snarked, goaded Zoro into making him but that’s not how this works, not right now. Silently Sanji turns, hands splayed against the wall with his forehead resting on the wood. He heard the thump of fabric hitting the floor as Zoro stripped off the robe fully.

His breaths were coming out in pants as he waited for Zoro to do something, anything.

The pop of a cap.

A bruising grip on the left side of his hip.

A single digit, cool and wet pressed up against his entrance, his body responding put pushing his hips back against it searching for more.

Zoro leaned closer, chest almost touching Sanji’s back as he pushed past the ring of muscle. He gasped at the sensation, cursed when teeth once again sunk into his skin. He was barely given a change to get used to the feeling before another finger was added and the pace was picked up.

Sanji’s fingers clawed at the wood in front of him as Zoro pumped his fingers, scissoring them every so often to stretch out Sanji’s tight hole. The pace was borderline dizzining causing a guttural groan to fall from Sanji’s lips. Zoro prepped him fast and effectively, already up to three fingers. It was for a purpose, not for foreplay or Sanji’s pleasure, just a necessity.

Sanji held back a whimper as Zoro withdrew his fingers, the sound of Zoro slicking himself up accompanied by heavy pants was the only thing to be heard in the room. The silence was a stark contrast to nights spent in the crow’s nest, in inn rooms across the ocean where the gap between them was filled with bickering and playful jabs, smirks and smug glances. However thoughtless Zoro seemed in these situations, he never picked anything but an out of the way storeroom, somewhere with a clear separation from the Demon of the East Blue. The public may call him a demon but Sanji knows how much of a sap Zoro can be.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the head of Zoro’s cock bumping against his entrance. The following burning sensation as Zoro pushed past the ring of muscle has his nails digging into the wood in front of him, the strong wood not giving way to his nails causing them to instead split and snag. There was no adjustment period because as soon as Zoro’s hips were flushed against the curves of Sanji’s ass he pulled out and slammed back into him. Sanji tossed his head back as he moaned. A tanned hand trailed up his front and gripped his neck, not enough pressure to choke him but enough to force his back to arc as Zoro fucked into him hard and fast. His felt the pinch of teeth on his shoulder, the sharp pain making his moan stutter and catch in his throat.

The pace was relentless, hard enough to have Sanji’s elbows hit against the wall with each push and pull of Zoro’s hips. The hand around his throat tightened and pulled his head back impossibly further. If Sanji’s brain could put together coherent thoughts he would have blessed himself for his flexibility as he pushed his ass out and chest against the wall. Zoro’s other hand held a bruising grip on his hip, the blunt of the swordsman nails undoubtedly leaving crescent shapes indents in the pale flesh. Zoro relinquished his teeth from where they had broken the skin of Sanji’s shoulder blade, fresh blood coming to the surface, ready to dry out with the remainder of the battle only minutes ago.

His mouth moved towards Sanji’s ear, hot hard pants of the swordsman ghosting over his sensitive skin. He could tell that the tension was starting to unravel within Zoro as a thumb swept over his hip bone, the first gentle gesture since they began. The skin of Zoro’s chest was hot where it pressed against the skin of Sanji’s back, coaxing him to straighten out his back a little and Sanji could sense the switch approaching. Leaning his head on a broad shoulder his stole a quick glance at of his lover’s face. The cold steel of his eyes was almost lost to the blown out pupil as it flicked to meet his gaze.

Slowly Sanji lifted one of his hands off the wall. He stills for a moment in consideration, waiting for Zoro’s reaction and when no growls were heard or his hands slammed back into the wall he reached for the bandana. Practiced fingers slipped under the knot to loosen the hold of the fabric before slipping it off Zoro’s head entirely. The fingers around his throat fell away and he let out a long groan as Zoro slid out of him. The swordsman didn’t waste time however in twisting the cook around in his arms and pushing him back up against the wall. Like a well oiled machine Sanji lifted his legs around Zoro’s waist as arms came to hold him underneath his thighs. They both groan as Zoro slips back into Sanji, stills for a moment as they adjust to the feeling and the change in atmosphere.

His arms looped around Zoro’s neck, his left hand still holds the bandana as he brings their mouths together. Zoro’s tongue is much more pliant than it was moments ago. Soft and warm as Zoro rocks into Sanji hard but slower than the brutal pace he started with. Sanji sighs into the mouth against his and Zoro thumbs circles into his thighs as he holds Sanji up. There’s a fine tremor where Zoro fingers are pressed in the muscled flesh of his thigh, a shakiness to the breaths that ghost over Sanji’s lips. Sanji tightens his hold around Zoro’s neck, fingers tangled themselves in the short hair there and he just holds. Holds the swordsman in front of him as the man shakes of the last of the adrenaline of the fight. The last of the demon’s presence.

Zoro adjusts his angle and Sanji cries out, Zoro’s name falling brokenly from his lips. It just spurs his lover on, driving into him faster, the fingers on his thighs gripping enough to leave some bruises, just more to add to Sanji’s pale skin. Their mouths part and Zoro’s head comes to rest on his shoulder. Sanji can feel that he’s close, his movements becoming less about finesse and more about instinct, about feeling or rather losing himself in the feeling of Sanji clenching around him. Sanji can feel the tremble of Zoro’s thighs from where his legs are wrapped around his waist, there’s heat coming from every place their skin touches and the sweat it brings with it stings theirs open wounds. Neither of them notice as moans and muttered curses fill the empty air of the storeroom.

When Zoro cums he mumbles Sanji’s name into the crook of the cook’s shoulder, the word is filled with everything that the swordsman can’t express, gratitude and relief. Love.

When Sanji cums, moments later, its with a gruff moan of Zoro’s name and foreheads coming together. They stay like that for what seems like an eternity, breaths mingling together as they even out and Zoro holding Sanji up against the wall. Slowly Zoro lowers his arms, coaxing Sanji to put the soles of his shoes to the solid ground. Their movements unsteady in their exhaustion, they lean heavily against one another and the wall.

"Better?" He gets his answer in the form of the swordsman placing a gentle kiss to his neck. "Yeah I love you too." Sanji whispers, fingers carding through dirty hair.

Minutes lately Zoro moves back allow Sanji to stand up and sort the mess of his clothing. He scans the floor, eyeing the ruined belt. “You owe me a new belt Moss head.” Zoro just smiles at him tiredly. “Come on we best go see Chopper before he has a meltdown.”

Zoro allows Sanji to tug his along, fingers clasped tightly with his own, his throat is dry and hoarse when he finally speaks. “We’re probably too late for that Curly.” The swordsman chuckles when he hears the long suffering sign exit the mouth of the cook, both of them knowing full well that the little doctor is probably rushing around the deck, in a panic assuming the worst of their injuries.

Zoro spars a glance at the hand in his, and runs his thumb along the skin his can reach.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
